


Busted

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: M/M, where's larry tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Sal gets busted by Q.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 11:37am. I should be doing ' _important_ ' things. Phhft, _this_ is important.

Sal could feel it in the pit of his stomach, a ball of ecstasy bundling tighter and moving forth. His entire body was weakening with effort and a discomforting cramp nibbled at his thighs.  _Almost there; just one more tug-_

 

"Are you watching  _porn_?" 

 

He jerked, involuntarily moaning and shooting strings of creamy liquid across his thighs and t-shirt.  _The shame!_ Green eyes met with chocolate brown orbs and he kicked at Q from the end of his bunk. "Jesus Christ, close the curtain!" he shrieked, caught between trying to cover his load and not touch it at the same time.  _Oh God._

 

Q threw his head back and heartily erupted into laughter, clinging to the top bunk for support as he wiped away hilarious tears. "Dude, _look_ at you," he laughed, battling with Sal for the curtain. "No point covering up now, Sally. You've been  _busted._ "

 

Sal groaned loudly, ripping the curtain from Q's grasp and screaming, "You could at least run the shower for me, asshole!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
